Burning Death Machine Against the Neo-Nazis of Sweden
Burning Death Machine Against the Neo-Nazis of Sweden is a short-lived rock band created by students of Michigan Lutheran Seminary in Saginaw, MI in 2003. History Formation The reason for the creation of Burning Death Machine was the fact that its lead guitarist, Matt Eich, wanted to join an elite guitarist school. His wish would only be granted if he could prove: # That he had been in a band. # That the band had provided a demo album for his work. # That his guitar work in the band met the expectations of what the guitar school was looking for. In 2003, Matt and a few of his classmates decided to assemble a band to create a small collection of rock music that could be used for demo purposes. Matt and his friends decided that they would only make one album, since that was the only album necessary. The short compilation, which they dubbed "Capture the Flag," featured four songs that focused primarily on Matt's guitar-playing talent and on the talent of the supporting drummer. The quality of the lyrics was not deemed an issue at the time, hence Matt's voice bearing flat intonation on the tracks. Namesake Purportedly, the reason for the band's name was the fact that one of the members was Swedish. The reason for their incredibly long name was the fact that they wanted to ensure that they had a name that would not get them into trouble with other existing rock bands. They also didn't care about the length of name because they had no interest in touring off of their campus. ''Face First v. Face☆First'' legal fiasco Burning Death Machine chose its name in large part after learning a lesson from the exploits of another band from the school. The other band, Face First, was forced to change their name after a lawsuit threat from a New York City-based band by a similar name, who also complained that the Saginaw "Face First" was stealing Face☆First's signature stick-figure visual style. The Saginaw Face First tried changing their name to Vision 87, only to be threatened with another lawsuit. Finally, that band gave up on finding a name for itself and disbanded. The only notable album released by the Saginaw Face First band was titled Into the Pavement, and stole numerous gimmicks from ska bands like Reel Big Fish and geek rock bands like Weezer. These issues prompted Matt and his band to find a name that was not likely to draw a lawsuit from any preexisting rock bands, and they decided that their lengthy name was as close as they'd get to legal immunity. Art In spite the cover art for the jewel case, there was little if any art for the CD's that the band distributed. The Dozerfleet founder attempted in the spring of 2004 to design art for the CD. This art never surfaced by and large. Matt succeeded in his induction into his desired school, and was little-heard-from again. Dozerfleet involvement In 2005, the Dozerfleet founder created a pseudo-live remix of the album's titular song, "Capture the Flag." By 2006, the Facebook group "Matt Eich knows his s*t" became forfeit of its administrators. Originally intended as an inside joke for Seminary alumni, the group was re-administered by the Dozerfleet founder as a Burning Death Machine fan group. Since 2007, the Dozerfleet founder and Matt's brother, Phil Eich, have been in negotiations about possible distribution of the album through Dozerfleet Records. Appearances in film The titular song of the album, "Capture the Flag," was intended for use in Volkonir. It was instead used for Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43. It played during the beginning and end credits, with a suppressed version of it intended to play in the background during Volkonir's monologues. Discography Albums † Dozerfleet Records version only Singles * "Capture the Flag" Category: Bands in Dozerfleet Records